I'll See You Again
by That-Hatter
Summary: Matsumoto once again finds herself thinking of a certain fox-faced Shinigami, and she can't help but wonder what could have been. She starts to come to terms with the fact she will never see him again. Or will she..? GinxRan One Shot


**Hello everyone! Thank you for checking out my Fan Fiction, this is my second story here! I recently uploaded a HitsuxHina (When The Recovering Wake), and the reviews I got really motivated me! So if any of you lovely readers are here, thank you! Anyway just a little one shot of my OTP! I hope you enjoy! Please R&R means a lot ^^**

**Happy Reading! **

* * *

I'll see you again

Long slender arms captured her, they brought her backwards. The sudden, gentle embrace melted away her worries and regrets. And for a short while everything would be alright. How she wanted this to last, but she knew soon, it would be gone, just as quick as it came.

She inhaled softly, the scent of persimmon lingered in the empty air, like it always did when she thought of him. That lanky, slim, fox-faced male that visited in her dreams so many times. If only dreams could become reality for her, even just for a moment.

Still, those pale arms held her, hands resting over the silver trinket that never left her neck. The one thing she had to remember him by. Why couldn't have he left anything else? That's right; she would never be able to move on otherwise.

Slowly, she brought her tender hands up to rest upon his, in an attempt to contact what she knew couldn't be real. If she listened closely, she was sure that she could hear a whisper. Well more like the breeze of a whisper, producing the words she longed for so much.

"I love you."

Like she always did, she glanced up and for one childish moment, she would see him there. His faded blue eyes, striking silver hair and that soft, welcoming smile that was for her eyes only. She wanted to reach out and grab the silverette so he couldn't leave her again. But it would be useless.

Like she knew it would, that loving, devoted and oh so wonderful hold abandoned her. Her hands slipped away, landing softly on her lap. A simple tear represented what could have been rolled down her cheek. It dropped, spilling onto the fresh ink printed on the page of paperwork in front of her.

Bright golden hair fell over her eyes as she controlled her emotions, sealing them away deep inside. She had to remain strong, if she didn't she would crumble, and she would be unfixable.

The call of her name reined her back into reality. Her miniature Taichō sat at his desk, his deep sea green eyes directed towards her. Neat white brows were furrowed in mild concern, his ink brush balanced in a dainty hand. "Matsumoto, are you alright?"

The undeniably attractive vice immediately nodded, resuming her role of the carefree, flamboyant Lieutenant. "Hai Taichō!" she chirped, pushing aside her yearn for the impossible. Tōshirō doubted her response, but like he always did, he simply nodded.

Sometimes it was better like that, for things to remain unsaid. Having worked alongside each other for so long, guessing what bothered one another was an easy task. So, like she never questioned him about the incident with Hinamori, or Kusaka. He wouldn't ask her about the reaper she loved so much.

But something bothered him, his small pert nose crinkled in distaste. The smell of the food he hated so much infiltrating his sensitive sinuses. "Matsumoto, sorry to ask but have you brought some of those damn persimmons again..?" he questioned.

Thick, dark lashes framed widened, ultramarine spheres, wavy hair bouncing around pretty features. "Eh, no Taichō" she replied honestly. Her gaze found the window as she rocked back on her chair, a little smile forming on her glossed lips.

Rangiku Matsumoto's expression softened, well-shaped hands clasping around her powder pink scarf. The pain that she carried faded, though she knew it would never leave her completely. Maybe it wasn't her imagination after all. Quiet, inaudible words parted from her.

"See you again soon, Gin…"


End file.
